


Life Choices

by deanwinchcester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwinchcester/pseuds/deanwinchcester
Summary: In which Dean and Castiel's date is going great until Castiel gets pizza... with pineapples on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this has not been beta read so if you catch any mistakes feel free to let me know.

"Do you want to grab dinner?" Dean asks hopefully.

His date with Castiel is going swimmingly and Dean doesn't want the night to end just yet.

And neither does Cas if the way his eyes light up is any indication.

"Yeah, of course," Cas says, shoving his hands into his coat's pockets. "There's this really great pizza place a few blocks down if you don't mind making the trek."

It was freezing, sure, but Dean didn’t want to say goodnight yet so he was going to brave the cold. Turning up his collar he says, “Come on, lead the way.”

“I swear it’s worth it,” Cas reassures him as they make their way down the street shivering. “You don’t have to order full pizzas. You can get individual slices so that way you can have more than one flavor.”

“How’d you find it?” Dean asks curiously. “I’ve clearly never been.”

“It was an accident, really.” Castiel runs a hand through his hair and Dean’s heart skips a beat. “I was going to my brother’s bakery and I could smell the pizza from out on the street.”

“You’re a big fan of pizza, aren’t you?” Dean teases, nudging Cas with his elbow.

“It’s _good_ pizza!” Cas exclaims, smile big and gummy, and seriously, Dean’s heart is about to fucking give. “And, because of all the pizza ovens, the place is warm,” he says enticingly.

They turn a corner and, yeah, that’s definitely pizza that Dean can smell. He doesn’t realize that he’s literally sniffing until Cas smirks and says, “I told you so.”

Cas was right. The place smells like Heaven and is warm as Hell. As soon as they enter a girl with bright red hair shows up.

“Hey, Cas,” she greets him, nods a hello at Dean and turns back to Cas. “Your usual?”

“Yes, thank you, Anna,” Cas says to her before taking Dean’s hand and making his way to the serving counter. “There are millions of options.”

“And yet you have a usual,” Dean says absently, more focused on the, seemingly, millions of options. “Man, this is going to be like choosing between Star Wars and Star Trek.”

“You can come back for different flavors,” Cas repeats. “I’ll go catch us a table, yeah?”

Dean hums in acknowledgment even though he’d rather be holding Cas’ hand. After scanning his options one last time, Dean picks a slice of plain old pepperoni and makes his way to where Cas is.

He sits down just as Anna plops Cas’ pizza in front of him and-

“Dude, no!” Dean exclaims.

“What.” Cas pauses, pizza halfway to his mouth.

“There is pineapple on your pizza.”

Cas rolls his eyes. “I am prepared to argue about this till the end of time itself.”

“So am I,” Dean says, just as determinedly. “What kinda life choices man…”

“Pineapples have tons of health benefits,” Cas tells him.

“You’re eating _pizza_!” Dean counters. “I’m pretty sure anybody eating pizza isn’t really thinking about their health.”

“Well, I don’t see the problem,” Castiel asserted. “It’s sweet _and_ savory at the same time.”

“Why would you pay extra for people to put that monstrosity on such deliciousness?” Dean asks, sounding genuinely worried about Cas’ logic.

“Ugh, Dean, what-” Castiel starts indignantly before a glass of soda is placed in front of him.

“Don’t you two fight like an old married couple?” Anna says.

“This is our first date, actually,” Dean tells her feeling a smile making his way onto his face. He really likes Cas.

“Couldn’t have guessed myself,” Anna smirks, walking away.

Turning to Cas, Dean holds out his hand, sighing. “Truce?”

Cas stares at him for a moment before leaning over the table and kissing him. Dean’s a hundred and ten percent sure his heart is going to combust because, oh my god, he’s kissing Cas. He doesn’t even mind the awkward angle or the fact that he can taste the pineapple Cas has been eating.

Cas pulls away and smiles down at his lap before looking up at Dean. “Truce.”

**LATER**

“Just remember that every time you put pineapple on a pizza an Italian dies.”

“Dean, we are literally naked. Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! here's the [rebloggable link](https://deanwinchcester.tumblr.com/post/176908667852/life-choices) if you liked it and want to share it (pls do).
> 
> tell me if you’re team dean or team cas down in the comments!


End file.
